User talk:Lil' Miss Rarity
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:QuickTools page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Grunny (talk) 06:25, January 8, 2014 (UTC) RE: ChatTags Security Issues Hi! I watched you left a message on the discussion AnimatedCartoons. I have to tell you, unfortunately, the account of AnimatedCartoons is currently disabled :( Regards! 20:19, April 8, 2014 (UTC) : I do not know, but I think not 20:28, April 8, 2014 (UTC) hi what is the code f or the link that you already clicked on ? so that it highlight it 03:10, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Uh, What Happened to the Copy/Paste ChatTags? http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140404001949/nitromefanfiction/images/3/31/AC4EOverjoyed.png Hello there. I bookmarked this page so that I would have the ability to show others YouTube videos in chat. I went to this page today, and to my dismay, the YouTube code and just about everything else was gone. It said that you were the last person editing the page, so all I ask is why you removed them. Are you going to put them back sometime soon? I hope so, because that chat tag was the most convienient way for me to show my friends YouTube videos. If you're modifying them, I hope you know what you're doing. Best of luck to you, and I hope they all come back soon! :D — Austincarter4ever (talk) 01:34, April 11, 2014 (UTC) ... My edits really bother you? right? as if I was making vandalism... http://images.wikia.com/wwwzumablitz/es/images/a/a2/Emotico_-_-.png ShutterBat 18:54, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Chattags Demo No custom js is loaded in chat by default, unfortunately DemoScripts.js is no exception. Perhaps it might be better to link to a test wiki where it's installed? See for how to set it up. QuickTools Hello Lil. I was wondering if you had an estimate when QuickTools would be with development and if you could message me when it is done? Thanks Superdadsuper Biblicalapedia Administrator User Talk:Superdadsuper 00:11, May 11, 2014 (UTC) SearchSuggest/Code.js Hey, FrenchTouch here. I want to let you know that I'm sorry for the fact that my edit on this page broke the script. Really, really sorry. If I can help in any way, let me know ! FrenchTouch (talk). The c tag Turns out you can use the c tag to input other CSS too, leading to situations like this: http://i.imgur.com/SWVhfrX.png ... felt I best let you know - Dragonfree97 talk] 13:07, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Lil. I wanted to ask you about LightBlock. I noticed you changed the coding for it, and based on the comment you put in the summary, did you do it to purposefully make it break? That's a pretty useful tool, and I'd like to be able to have it to use when I feel I could need it without having to put the whole code in my personal JS. So, do you plan on leaving it broken or is this just temporary?--Annabeth and Percy~They say you gotta take the good with the bad. I'll take it all as long as I have you. 04:21, July 22, 2016 (UTC)